


eye to eye we need no words at all

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Meet-Cute, goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale bumps into a red-haired woman on the sidewalk and discovers the woman's odd collection.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	eye to eye we need no words at all

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Prompt: Eyes
> 
> Today's my birthday, and so my partner and I tired to come up with the silliest AU we could, so here's a goofy human AU meet-cute! 
> 
> Title from Crazy for You by Madonna

Aziraphale was extraordinarily late. So late, she mightn’t have bothered even hurrying, except she was that kind of person, wasn’t she. She was late for a meeting with her brother, who probably wanted to help her find a _nice young man_ to take care of her. Arsehole. Aziraphale didn’t need to be taken care of, especially not by a _man_. The reason she was late, was the only reason she was ever late for anything, including meetings with her idiot brother: she got lost in a book.

The vegan restaurant Gabriel had insisted on was just two doors down now, and Aziraphale prepared herself for a lecture about punctuality. She was focusing so hard on walking as fast as her legs would go that she didn’t notice the figure in a long black coat until she collided with them.

Aziraphale quickly found herself falling arse-first onto the pavement, getting the wind knocked out of her. The person in the coat fell to the ground as well, next to Aziraphale.

At that moment, Aziraphale noticed two important things: First, the wearer of the coat was a dashing red-headed woman whose sunglasses had tumbled off her face when Aziraphale crashed into her. Her eyes, by golly, her eyes. They were a striking yellow color that Aziraphale had never seen before. Unfathomably, she found herself wanting to lean closer and stare deeply into this woman’s eyes.

The second things she noticed was a bit stranger than the first. When the yellow-eyed woman toppled, her coat flew out behind her and unceremoniously dumped several more pairs of sunglasses onto the pavement. They seemed to have been hanging on the inside of the coat, like a watch peddler or something of the sort, but for glasses. Aziraphale dragged her eyes away from the enchanting yellow ones, and glanced at the sunglasses. There had to be twenty pairs of the same designer sunglasses scattered around them both.

When she caught her breath again, Aziraphale, ignoring the pain that would likely turn to bruises on her arse, shifted to a kneeling position and began helping the woman collect the sunglasses.

_Say something, you heathen. Apologize, at least!_

“Do you sell these?” was what actually came out of Aziraphale’s untrustworthy mouth.

To her delight, the other woman laughed heartily as she pocketed several pairs of glasses. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

More confused than ever, Aziraphale grabbed the last pair and stood up. The woman followed suit.

Finally, Aziraphale’s brain started to catch up and communicate with her mouth. She realised she didn’t want this woman to walk away so soon. Blast the vegan lunch she was meant to be attending. “So,” she said, trying to be suave and very much attempting to avoid staring at the woman’s beautiful eyes, “how much for this pair? Seeing as it was my fault they ended up on the ground, I would understand if there was a markup.” Aziraphale smiled in what she hoped was a flirtatious manner. She would probably spend ten times the retail price if it meant this woman would speak to her a few moments more.

The sunglasses person (peddler? she still wasn’t sure) looked a bit taken aback, but appeared to catch on to Aziraphale’s true intentions. “Hmm, let’s see. You’re right, I may need to raise the price a bit. Usually, I’d say the price is having dinner with me, but in this case, I’m going to have to insist you let me take you to dinner _and_ a movie.”

Aziraphale beamed. She held out her hand and shook the other woman’s. “Aziraphale. Lovely to meet you. I think I can agree to those terms.”

“Crowley. Pleased to be doing business with you,” Crowley said with a playful smirk and a wink. “Perhaps we can carry out this transaction tomorrow evening?”

Giggling, Aziraphale put on the sunglasses. She was sure they looked absolutely absurd in them. “I’d gladly go on a date with you, my dear. But you really must tell me what it is you’re actually doing with twenty pairs of sunglasses in your coat!”

Crowley buttoned up the jacket. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she said mysteriously. “Here’s my card. See you tomorrow angel. I’ll be waiting for you at the Ritz at seven.”

Aziraphale’s mouth fell open as she nodded. Crowley’s yellow eyes were shining with mirth. This woman was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow the series for more like this!


End file.
